Fathers, Shots and Lies
by XiaoFeng
Summary: An angsty little Usopp-centric oneshot. Because I find there aren't enough father-son Yasopp/Usopp stories out there. Usopp doesn't feel like telling stories today. Why?


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**A/N: This plotbunny wouldn't leave me alone once I thought of it. There are so many father-son stories of Shanks and Luffy, but so few on Usopp and Yasopp, so I thought I'd write one of my own. So, here's my angsty little one-shot of Usopp's thoughts on his father.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone knew that the sharpshooter of the Straw Hats was an incorrigible liar and also, a wonderful storyteller. He could spin fantastic tales of adventure and bravery (as long as he didn't actually have to experience them himself) that could entertain most people - namely the doctor and the captain of the Straw Hats - for hours on end.

But today, Usopp did not feel like telling any stories. It was the anniversary of his mother's death, and all he could think of was how he had begun his daily ritual of yelling that pirates were coming. Even after his mother's had passed away, he continued to yell.

Because more than anything, Usopp wanted to believe it was true, and that his father would come back, and that he would finally meet the father he was so proud of. The father that he couldn't even remember.

Usopp sat on deck, supposedly fiddling with his inventions again, but to be honest, he was just mixing random things together without knowing exactly what went in them. He was thinking about things, and this was the best way to get some privacy on their ship. His crewmates generally left him alone when they saw he was busy with his inventions again.

Well, not always. Sometimes, one of them would come over to see what he was doing, usually Franky or Luffy. Usopp hoped none of them would do that today. He really didn't feel like making up a story when he didn't even know what he was doing.

His thoughts turned back to his father. Where was he right now? Somewhere in the New World, no doubt. Did he know that, ten years ago today, his wife had died, leaving their son an orphan? No, probably not. Yasopp had not kept in touch with anyone in Syrup Village. All too likely, he didn't even know his own son had come out to sea after him. It wasn't like he could recognize him from that Sogeking bounty poster.

Luffy was going to be the Pirate King, and when he did, he'd meet up with Shanks to return the hat. And then, Usopp would meet with his father as well. He wondered what that would be like. Would it be a heartwarming reunion, or would he be resentful of the man who had gone out to sea, leaving behind his family, not even keeping in touch?

The sharpshooter loved and respected the man. Yasopp was his father, after all. But to be able to forgive him for abandoning his family like that was another thing altogether.

It was at times like these that Usopp felt a certain kinship to Luffy, whose father had left before he was even born. Even though Luffy had rarely spoken of it, Usopp could tell the moment Luffy responded to Garp's statement that his father had seen him off at Loguetown.

_"Eh? I have a father?"_

Luffy had never known his father either.

On the other hand, Usopp often felt resentful of Luffy for the same reason. Luffy had Ace while he was growing up, and he had a father figure in Shanks. Usopp had been more or less raising himself since his mother's death.

But most of all, Usopp couldn't forgive Luffy for being able to spend time with _his_ father. Usopp had never known Yasopp, but Luffy had. Luffy knew all the things about Yasopp that the sharpshooter was supposed to know but never got a chance to.

With a start, Usopp realized he was pounding whatever he had been grinding into veritable mush. He didn't even have any idea what he had just made. It looked like mulchy clay, with more or less the same consistency. He sighed. This really wasn't a good day.

"Na, Usopp," Luffy spoke up from where he had been watching Usopp for the past ten minutes.

Usopp tried very hard not to glare as his captain as he looked up. It wasn't Luffy's fault that he got to spend time with Usopp's father. Still, he _really_ didn't want to have to deal with Luffy right now.

"What is it, Luffy?" Usopp sighed.

Luffy studied him and then stood up, grinning widely at his sharpshooter. "Na, Usopp, did you know your dad used to claim he could shoot an ant between the eyes?"

Usopp stared at the captain. Where was he going with this?

Luffy was nodding eagerly in his irrepressibly childish way. "It's true. He was a real good shot, but even I know he was bragging at the time. And you know what? You're a lot like him. But I'll bet you're a better shot, 'cos he uses guns and you use a slingshot. And you make your own ammo and things that can do _all_ sorts of things. And you can paint and make great statues out of sand and snow. But Yasopp was horrible at art. Lucky Rou used to tease him that -"

"Luffy," Usopp stopped the rambling rubber boy. "Luffy, what are you doing?"

Luffy blinked at him. "You looked sad, so I thought I'd cheer you up with a story, like you always do for me. But I'm no good at making up stories, so I thought I'd tell you something true."

Usopp stared at his captain. Somehow, in his own weird, unexplainable way, Luffy knew what was really bothering the sharpshooter and was doing what he could to cheer him up. He smiled slowly.

"Oh. Thank you, Luffy."

"No problem. So? You wanna hear some more?"

Usopp nodded.

For the rest of the day, the crew was treated to the unusual sight of Luffy, for once, telling stories while Usopp listened and laughed. But they were glad. The sharpshooter had been a little mopey all day, but as always, Luffy was able to put a smile back on their faces.

As for Usopp, he was happy, or happier than he had been all day. In a way, he was getting to know his father through Luffy, and while it wasn't quite the same, it was better than the complete void of knowledge he'd had so far.

End.

* * *

**Yeah...that's it. Read and review, please. Or not. I just really needed to get this out.**


End file.
